El hilo rojo del destino
by Nathalie Jones
Summary: Esta es la historia de Arthur Kirkland que mientras se encontraba en un parque se encuentra con la fotografía de un chico, del cual con el tiempo se va enamorando. A medida que pasan los años Arthur debe tomar una decisión: Encontrar al chico de la fotografía o simplemente olvidarse de la foto. Lo que el no sabe es que el destino puede tener preparado otra cosa para él.


Hola hermosa gente, luego de tanto tiempo, he regresado a mi pasatiempo de escribir! :3  
Bueno, aquí estoy, con una nueva historia que escribi con cariño y amor… que cursi:v … debe ser la historiaXD

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Himuruya Hidekaz.

Yo: Algún día Hetalia será mio y el UsUk será oficial :D  
Inglaterra: Nathalie… no -.-U  
Yo: Si igual te gustaría que Alfred fuera tu pareja 7w7  
Inglaterra: E-eso no es cierto!  
Yo: No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salto uwu.

Ahora sin más demoras, la historia! :D 

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _ **Cuenta una leyenda que las personas destinadas a estar juntas tienen un hilo rojo atado en sus dedos. Este hilo nunca desaparece ni se rompe a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá.**_

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-¡Scott, devuélveme a mi peluche! –grito un pequeño ingles de 9 años, de nombre Arthur Kirkland, pero más conocido como "conejo" por sus hermanos mayores.  
-Vamos pequeño conejo, solo estoy jugando con él- respondió Scott, el mayor de los hermanos Kirkland.  
-Lo vas a romper ¡estúpido!- siguió alegando el menor.  
-¿Y con esa boquita comes? –preguntó el contrario, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su hermano pequeño – Está bien, si tanto quieres tu unicornio, ¡ve a buscarlo! – terminó de decir para tirar al pobre e indefenso unicornio de peluche por los aires, donde cayó en un charco lleno de lodo.

El menor sabía que no podía hacer mucho contra el bruto de su hermano Scott, que ahora se iba con una sonrisa triunfante, ya que por desgracia el mayor tenía más fuerza que él, así que tratar de golpearlo sería muy estúpido de su parte, quizás le pediría a sus hadas que le hicieran una maldición pero eso lo decidiría más tarde, ahora solo iría por su peluche.

Cuando llego al lugar recogió el animal felpudo, el cual estaba lleno de lodo por todas partes. Arthur se sintió muy triste porque era su peluche favorito y ahora estaba todo sucio. Se sentó y suspiró, después le pediría a su mamá que lavara el peluche, ahora estaba cansado y quería disfrutar ese día en el parque al cual su familia lo había traído, según ellos, para pasar un rato en familia. Poco le agrado la idea, había niños gritando y otros llorando por todas partes, él solo quería tranquilidad para poder leer o jugar con sus hadas de manera decente.

De pronto un objeto le llamo la atención al pequeño, no podía distinguirlo bien así que decidió ir a buscarlo. Tomó su unicornio de peluvhe y caminó unos cuantos pasos para llegar al objeto que, al recogerlo y verlo con más claridad se dio cuento que era la foto de un niño. El niño de la foto, a juicio de menor, debía tener alrededor uno años, poseía cabellos rubios con un extraño mechón anti gravedad, ojos azules como el cielo, piel algo tostada y estaba sonriendo mientras saludaba a la cámara que en ese momento le sacaba la foto. Arthur miro a sus alrededores para ver si podía encontrar al niño de la foto, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

Miró la foto de nuevo y se la guardo en el bolsillo, les parecería extraño a algunas personas, pero Arthur quiso conservar la foto sin saber un porque exacto, quizás la sonrisa del niño o sus ojos azules expresando una alegría inmensa, aun a través de la foto, le llamaron a conservarla.

No lo sabía exactamente.

Arthur se llevó la foto consigo a su casa, donde la guardó en una pequeña cajita musical que su madre le había regalado.

Así, y aun con la foto en la caja, pasaron los años para Arthur, siempre cuando se sentía solo, triste e incluso cuando sentía rabia en él, miraba la foto y se tranquilizaba sonriéndole al pequeño de ojos azules. Con el paso del tiempo Arthur no solamente creció, si no que entendió que, por muy tonto, cursi y extraño que sonara, se había enamorado del pequeño que salía en aquella fotografía.

Pero no todo es para siempre y cuando cumplió 14 años no aguantabamás la situación, se decía a si mismo que era un estúpido por enamorarse de un niño que solo había visto por una foto, que además no conocía y de seguro jamás conocería. No era sano para él todo esto.

Por eso un día pensando seriamente todo sobre el asunto de la fotografía, lo decidió.

Fue doloroso, lo reconoce, pero decidió olvidarse de aquel niño que hasta ese momento había sido su único amor. Guardó entre medio de un libro viejo la foto que tanto amaba y pasado un tiempo, se olvidó tanto de la foto como del niño.

No obstante, cupido es algo divertido y le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, y Arthur no fue la excepción.

A la edad de 17 años se volvió a enamorar.

Él era presidente del concejo estudiantil de una prestigiosa escuela cuando conoció al capitán del equipo de futbol americano, un chico de 16 años llamado Alfred F Jones, un americano de ojos azules, un poco más alto que él, cabellos rubios con un mechón que jamás podía bajar y una linda sonrisa. Podría a simple vista ser un chico guapo, también muy simpático y gentil con la gente pero para Arthur, Alfred era alguien sumamente insoportable y muy infantil para su gusto.

Sin embargo Arthur, aún con todos esos defectos que Alfred tenia, se enamoró sin remedio del americano, porque aunque fuera un inmaduro, glotón, idiota e infantil, Arthur amaba todas las muestras de cariño por parte del otro, tales como los abrazos, los regalos, salidas algunas veces y por su puesto su compañía.

Entendió que el amor no se trataba solamente de amar las virtudes del otro, sino que también aprender a amar los defectos del otro. Y él, Arthur Kirkland, definitivamente amaba las virtudes y defectos de Alfred F Jones.

Y cierto día de san Valentín el americano se le declaróy le pidió que le hiciera el honor de ser su Valentín. Arthur, por su parte acepto gustoso y desde ese día se volvieron novios.

Claro está que la vida como toda pareja, no todo es color rosa, también hubo momentos difíciles pero ellos dos supieron como superar a todos y cada uno de los obstáculos.

Otra vez los años pasaron, Arthur había cumplido 23 y Alfred 22, ambos había decidido mudarse juntos, lo que los hacia muy felices, en especial a Alfred que ahora podría consentir a su cejon todo lo que quisiera, aunque este le dijera que era un idita cursi, sabía que en el fondo le gustaba.

En fin, Alfred desempacaba una caja llena de libros cuando a uno muy viejo, se le cayó algo de entre las páginas. El americano curioso como ninguno tomó lo que se le había caído al libro y cuando lo vio se quedó más que sorprendido.

-¡Arthur! –gritó el americano a su pareja que estaba en la habitación de al lado. Arthur por su parte extrañado por el tono de voz de su pareja contrario se dirigió hacia él.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Jones? – dijo Arthur, pero sin respuesta de su pareja que solo le paso la foto que tenía en sus manos. El mayor algo asustado la miró y comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido en torno a esta, desde el día que la encontró hasta el día que decidió olvidarla para siempre.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Alfred esperando una respuesta y Arthur sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Esta foto la encontré cuando era pequeño…él es…mi primer amor –sentenció Arthur mirando los ojos de su pareja.  
-Yo… esto… no puedo creerlo –Alfred no podía expresarse bien, estaba demasiando sorprendido.  
-Pero no te enfades –Arthur se había dado cuenta de la mirada de su novio- a mí ya no me gusta…yo…a mí me gustas tú, idiota- terminó de decir todo sonrojado.

Alfred, por su parte, comenzó a reírse sacando unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos para de inmediato abrazar y besar en la frente a su amado.

-No estoy enojado Arthie hahahaha –dijo Alfred riéndose.  
-Eh…?.  
-Yo estaba realmente sorprendido y estaba sin palabras porque… el niño de la foto soy yo a los 8 años hahaha -respondió dejando a Arthur muy confundido- Perdí la foto en un parque, recuerdo que mamá me regaño mucho porque me habían tomado la foto ese mismo día-termino de decir para seguir riendo, pero ahora con menos intensidad.  
-No puede ser…  
-SOY TU PRIMER AMOR ARTHIE! –Sonrió abrazando más a su pareja y besándolo en los labios con suma dulzura.- Pero que te quede claro que también quiero ser ultimo –le guiño el ojo a Arthur.  
-Yo…de verdad…no puedo…tu…yo – Arthur trataba de encajar los hechos.  
-¿Qué ocurre? … ¿Todavía no me crees?- preguntó.

Alfred se sacó los lentes, porque en esa época no utilizaba lentes y trato de hacer la misma pose que hacia él en la foto. Arthur observaba lo que hacía su novio, le creía pero esto era tan bizarro, el niño que tanto amo una vez cuando pequeño ahora estaba frente de él y… y era su pareja.

Sonrió.

Y luego corrió hacia el idiota que más amó, ama y amará el resto de su vida para besarlo, un beso que el contrario le correspondió con gusto.

El destino puede tener varias sorpresas para cada uno, pero para Arthur, esta fue la mejor sorpresa que haya tenido en su vida… hasta ahora.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Y eso fue! :D  
Si a alguien le gustó esta humilde historia, pues deja tu comentario. Se recibe vodka, chocolates, criticas contructivas, pasta, entre otros xD

Bye bye n.n


End file.
